


No With You

by moonshinebeths



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonshinebeths/pseuds/moonshinebeths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth arrives at Alexandria with no recollection of her life before not even her sister.<br/>All she can remember is a face and a jacket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No With You

Beth dragged her feet. She zoned out the sounds of the rest of the group focusing on the sound her boots made as they shuffled through the hard stone.

‘You doing okay’ whispered Daryl

Beth was trailing just behind him at the very back of the group she lifted her head looking up to Daryl

‘I’m okay’ rasped Beth

Daryl slowed his pace to walk beside her he looked out the corner of his eye to gage her expression. Beth walked with her head down and with her golden hair now worn down but still with her trademark braid. Face completely blank from any expression. She had been this way since she had re-joined back up with the group. The group stopped at a clearing dropping their bags and pulling out someone canned food. Glenn and Tara grabbed so wood stetting it in a pile and lighting it and then placing the cans of beans just over the flames in a steel pot. Beth sat down on the grass just of the road where the group was crowed around the food.

‘Hey you got to eat’ Daryl drawled knocking her hand lightly with the dinner tray.  
Beth took it out of his hand and gave him a slight smile.  
‘I know I just never feel hungry, I guess I just got used to it’

‘But you still got to’

Beth moved closer to Daryl resting her head lightly on his chest.  
‘Is this okay?’ questioned Beth

‘Yeah its fine’ Daryl was a bit taken back by her affection.They hadn't been this close since they first saw each other again.

He brought his arm lightly round her shoulder draping it slightly over her shoulder.

‘Is this oh..okay’ muffled Daryl the thought it was best to ask just as she had, He didn't want her to feel unconformable 

‘yeah I feel sa..safe here’ blurted Beth

‘You should your back with us now and you’re not going anywhere’

‘No with you' said Beth timidly she lightly place her hand over the left side of Daryl’s chest and snuggled into him more.  
‘oh,me too’ agreed Daryl holding her a little tighter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

3 WEEKS PREVIOUS

 

Beth had made it in Alexandria three weeks later than the group, she arrived on her own battered and bruise but more than anything confused. She barely knew who she was. She ran in to Glenn first he was walking home from his day of work when he noticed her at the gate, he ran at her his eyes wide he was screaming something she later learned was her name. In the moment she didn't think Beth automatically reached for her gun aiming it towards his head. She didn't know who he was. His face fell into shock and his arms came up to cover his face.

Rick reasoned with Deanna explaining the Beth’s situation. Telling her all that happened at the hospital he mentioned her kidnapping hoping she would understand Beth actions. Deanna agreed she could stay as long as she agreed to weekly appointments with the resident doctor. She protested at first she never wanted to step foot in a hospital again. She didn't want to be here anyway she didn't recognize these people standing around her. She didn't even recognize the man that seemed to be fighting her corner. There was a women to the left of her clutching to the man who she had pointed her gun at just hours before, she was crying hysterically when she had come barging into the room she had claimed to be her sister. But Beth had no recollection of her, diving out of the way when the women try to envelope her in to an embrace. Beth just stood in the corner of the room closets to the door shaking and trying not to cry. She didn't cry not in front of people.

 

………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

 

Beth was told she would live in a house with the group. A house. She didn't think people could have houses anymore.

 

‘Uhh so do you remember anything’ muffled a teenage boy wearing a sheriff hat on.

 

‘Carl’ snapped rick in a sharp tone.

 

‘I uh remember a face’ squeaked Beth barely audible.

 

‘Who’s face’ Maggie snapped.

 

‘I, l don’t know’ I just remember his face and his…his jacke'.

 

Before Beth could finished her sentence the young boy butted in.

 

‘It’s Daryl’ he said smiling.

 

‘Yeah’ said rick he sounded worried.

 

Beth just furrowed her brow at the name Daryl it meant nothing to her no-ones did.

 

Rick knew how Beth’s supposed death had affected Daryl he stopped drinking, eating even showering but most importantly stopped caring .Daryl hadn't been given a job yet. He spent most of his days hunting though there was no need they had plenty of food here.The rest of time he would just walk outside aimlessly outside the walls.

 

‘Is he here?’ ‘Rick’ asked Beth.

 

Rick snapped his head up looking her straight in the eye. It was the first time he had heard her call someone by their name.

 

‘He lives here but he’s out hunting or he was last night’ admitted rick

 

‘Oh’ breathed out Beth

 

...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

 

It had been two hours since the group had shown Beth round the houses. She stood in one of the front bedrooms peering out of the window on to the street. Some of the group were on the street below she took in all there expressions. They all looked happy with smiling faces. All except Maggie the girl who claimed to be her sister and whom Beth had no recollection of. She was sat on the bottom step of the deck with her knees pressed under her chin and her face in her hands. Beth noticed the young boy she had learned was named Carl kicking a ball back and forth with a younger boy. Then there was Rick and Glenn talking to and elderly couple the male was holding a baby. She couldn't see the babies face but noticed the babies sandy blonde hair and chubby legs.

 Beth ventured out of the front door quickly dodging through the people who had stayed inside. She didn't partially want to be around everyone but Beth felt she owed these people something.

 ‘Hey, how are you doing’ drawled a man he had striking red hair. He was cleaning some large leather military style boots.

 ‘Uh I I’m fi…fine’

 ‘Don’t worry we've never met’

 ‘Abraham’ said the man raising his hand out.

 Beth took his hand and shook it, bowing her head Asif she was scared to look in his eyes.

 

She continued down the steps her eye line meeting Maggie’s. She had know idea what to say she felt the same about her as she did the rest of the people her.

Unattached, weary, disinterested.

 

‘Beth’ crocked Maggie her deep brown eyes looked red and tearful.

 Beth slowly shuffled over to Maggie sitting carefully on the ground still leaving a large space between them.

 ‘I’m so sorry Beth, I’m so so sorry’ cried out Maggie

 ‘Maggie I don’t know wha …’ Beth recoiled further she didn't know how to react to this.

 ‘Sorry I gotta’ said Beth in a panicked tone.

 ‘Beth its okay I’m sorry for being like this, I’m sorry I’m making this harder for you’

 ‘I just need some time’ coughed out Beth

 

Beth continued out on to the street, rick looked up at her he nodded his head at her and she nodded back. She was grateful he didn't ask how she was.

 Beth turned out on to road in front of the house she looked down the road all she could she was the large concrete walls that were there to protect this place and everyone in her. To here I felt like a restraint she fell trapped like she had at the hospital like she didn't have the choice to leave if she wanted to. She took a deep breath in focusing on the tips of the trees beyond the wall. What she would give to be out there sitting on one of the branches just out of reach of the bitters scrawling down her thoughts into her notebook.

 She squinted her eyes to see further down the round, she took a few tentative steps forward, blinking her eyes. She could see a figure in the distance, it was a man from what she could tell he was walking away from her towards the wall. Beth picked up her pace she was now about 20ft from the person in front of her she saw his jacket, angel wings clearly embellished on back. Her breath got caught in her throat and heart was thumping like a humming birds would. Beth was now running towards him not once taking her eyes of the wings on the jacket.

 ‘Daryl’ scream Beth she trough her arms round him from behind rest her head on his back.

‘BETH'

 Daryl spun around the earphones he had acquired in his time here flung onto the ground.

 ‘No, No you died you’re not here’ screamed Daryl voice husky and his eye filled with tears.

 

‘You can’t be here’

‘I am’ Cried out Beth as she launched herself into his chest. His arms wrapped straight around her body and he dropped to his knees. Daryl dropped his head whimpering into her golden hair, one of his rough hands came to rest at the back of her head attempting to sooth her she lets the tears escape  her eyes rubbing her face into his shirt.

 

‘I thought I lost you girl’

 ‘I thought I fucking lost you’ Daryl almost shouted.

'I'm here Daryl with you' sobbed Beth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been in my head for awhile.I'm no writer but i wanted to give it ago.


End file.
